


Blondes clash

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Naruto and Ino are rivals and lovers but who wins be champion ? will Naruto take Ino's title or will Ino keep the title ? read to find out.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 3





	Blondes clash

Chapter 1  
Blondes collide

Authors note : i don't own Naruto it belongs to kissmoto i own nothing this is a request for jayjtg and this a gift for his girlfriend 

In the Konoha Gym is a guy with short spiky blonde hair ocean blue eyes wearing orange shorts, “i am going be the champion believe it!” Naruto yells hitting the punching bag.

He moves around the punching bag he stops sees his next opponent she has platinum blonde hair baby blue eyes , her ring name is The Slayer.

Her real name is Ino Yamanka the number1 best in the females desivson she so good they let in the males devison, Naruto ring Name is the tricky fox.

The gym is huge with white walls and blue matt floor, Naruto then stops and gos to the showers their he gets undressed and naked when Ino walks in .

“Hey Goofball “ says Ino as she hugs him he truns around and kiss her, she kiss back.

“So Angel i saw you training you doing good” Ino smiles then starts to shower both shower together, then after went to their own apartments.

Naruto enters his apartment it as orange paint he goes to the kitchen gets ramen and some meat, he eats.

Then goes to bed few weeks pass, the main event happens Naruto in his locker room with a man with gray hair in a ponytail.

As black eyes wears red paint under his eyes, his name is Jiraiya “ so you ready be champion Naruto my boy?” asks his cotch .

Naruto shakes head yes puts his coat on and walks down the aisle whie spot lights on him, he goes in the wing the reef has long spiky gray hair.

Eye patch on his righ eye his name is Kakashi “next is the Slayer !” Ino walks down in her purple Jacket underneath is a purple bra and shorts.

She enters the bell gose off “hey Naruto i beat you butt to Kumogakure and back!” Ino teasses, Naruto smirks and says “oh yeah you can try”.

Naruto then threws a right punch to Ino’s stomach she stumbles back with wind knocked out of her she smirks said”not bad Orange lover!” she punches Naruto.

Hitting his right jaw she stumbles back “that hard punch “ Naruto replies back both punch each other, left jaws they stumble back the bell goes off.

Both go to their conor’s Naruto has a bruise on his Jaws, and black eye on his right Ino has broke jaw and left black eye.

Round 2 starts both come out thire corners , Naruto swings hard to Ino left she blocks with her glove both hit each other in the gut both fall on their back.

Kakashi starts counting “1 2” he keep counting, both began get up but fell “7 8” Kakashi countuned both got up.

Both have blood trickling down their lips and nose ”great attack purple lover” says Naruto , Ino and Naruto then began to circle each other looking for openings.

Naruto sends a Jab to Ino face she falls, Kakashi counts agin”1 2 3 “ Naruto went back to his cournor .

Ino laying on the ground when she hears a voice in her head a women with long pink hair, jade eyes staring at her.

“Ino get up you can win you need stay champion !” yells a women . “9” Ino gets up with tears in her eyes.

She wipes then then begins jab fast blows to Naruto’s head and body gave one last upper cut , Naruto then fell forward.

Kakashi counts to ten “winner and Still Chamption Ino Yammanka!” Kakashi yells, she then holds Naruto in her arms waits for him to wake up.

He wakes up she smiles at him then kiss him he kiss back, they went get a shower together.

The end


End file.
